Ryuusei Stars
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: ¿que pasaria si te volvieras un cantante famoso, con un gran elenco apoyandote, y con una nueva banda dispuesta a destruir tu carrera? eso le pasara a la joven Flora Joya, que teniendo su vida tranquila, la llegada de alguien la hara cambiar, se aceptan OCS solo lean el prologo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! este es un fic masomenos "normal" xD, aqui habran personajes de IE y IEGO(todos con las mismas edades) y me diran mala, pero esto es OCxOC y personaje con personaje(no me maten! T-T), bueno este es un breve resumen y por cierto habran algunos seiyuus de los personajes involucrados, pero separados, ya empiezo**

**Flora Joya ya tiene 2 años viviendo con Mamoru Miyano(seiyuu de Fubuki), ella es muy talentosa cantanto y bailando y ha formado con sus amigas, y con el permiso de las Berryz Koubou a las "Berryz Koubou Latinas" pero surgira un problema, el chico que le gustaba 2 años antes viajo a Japon y una disquera misteriosa firmo con ella para grabar sus canciones, y descubrira que hay una banda con el proposito de destruir la musica de ella y de sus amigos, y asi empieza la trama en la que aparte de entrevistas y todo eso, se vivira amor y mucha musica**

**Ok, ya ven que la trama es algo rara e.e, pero bueno es decision de mis amigas les pregunte y dijeron que si^^ elijan pareja recuerden es personaje con personaje y oc con oc si no tienen un oc suyo como pareja avisenme y les doy opciones^^**

**bien si participaran llenen casilla, pueden ser de los buenos "los Ryuusei Stars" o los malos los "Meetal Blood"(perdon a lso fanaticos del metal e.e):**

**Nombre:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Instrumento(si es vocalista solamente no importa):**

**Color Favorito(esto incluye por estilo de las vestimentas):**

**Edad:**

**Pareja(eligan cual pareja quieren para el fic de los personajes y su pareja oc):**

**Bien es todo hasta el momento, no se me ocurre nada mas**


	2. el inicio de todo

**Cap 2 ON! bien como hubieron algunas que mandaron varias parejas con Haruna, are un HarunaxTodos^^ Haver como se ira esto :3 bien, espero les guste este fic, también si keren agréguenme a mi Facebook, es "Abigail Martinezz", tengo una foto de Akane, y si me agregan y dicen que usuario de fiction son, a todos los uno en un grupo para ke suban fotos de fics, que planean, ect^^, por cierto no me se el nombre de la esposa o del hijo de Mamoru Miyano, así que improvisare, bien disfruten del fic!**

* * *

Una chica de pelo rosa y ojos fucsia dormía placidamente hasta que...:

¿?:FLORA JOYA DESPIERTA YA!*con un megáfono(xD)*

Flora:AAAAAAH!*se cae de la cama*Miyano-san no me despiertes así*ve a un hombre de unos 29 años de pelo negro, ojos del mismo color vestido de una camisa a cuadros color azul, unos jeans y unos zapatos negros*

Mamoru:debes ir al colegio e.e

Flora:ok...¬¬ iré iré*recoge su ropa y se va al baño*

* * *

10 minutos después...:

Flora:ya estoy lista!

Mamoru:bien ven a desayunar

Flora:si otou-san^^

Mamoru:^^ al fin me dices "papa" en Japonés

Flora:te he dicho así siempre, lo que pasa es que no me escuchabas

¿?:¡otou-san!, ¡Flora-chan!*se ve a un niño de pelo negro idéntico a Miyano, de unos 5 años con una mochila azul a los hombros*ohayo!

Mamoru/Flora:ohayo Kenji-kun

Kenji:¿ya nos vamos?

Flora:si^^, bye Miyano-san!*sale junto con Kenji a la velocidad de la luz(xD)*

* * *

Ya en el colegio...:

Flora:Debho-chan!*abrazando a su amiga, una chilena de pelo castaño, ojos azules, con un mechón del pelo cubriendo su rostro, vestida del mismo uniforme escolar que ella*

Debhora:Flora-chan^^, ¿ya vamos a hacer un nuevo disco?

Flora:hable con Momo-chan anoche y dijo que podemos grabar Want y cantarla en el concierto de bienvenida del colegio, entraron muchos nuevos

Debhora: D: pero no se ni la letra!

Flora:jeje^^U te lo puedo enseñar

Debhora:wiii

Profesor:bien chicos les tengo a un alumno nuevo, ven aquí*se para un chico rubio de ojos color marón claro y un poco paro y miro a todos seriamente*El es Enrique Esmeralda, es un estudiante de intercambio

Flora:*se para con una cara de sorprendida*QUEEEE!?

Profesor: ¿algún problema señorita Joya?

Flora:eh...no, no...no hay problema...*se sienta*_**enserio...es el?**_

* * *

En el recreo...:

Debhora:oye Flora porque actuaste así cuando presentaron al chico?

Flora:esque...mm...bueno...ese es el chico que me gustaba hace 2 años

Debhora:QUEEEE!? y porque no lo dijiste antes!? SANTO DIOS CONOCERE A MI CUÑADO!

Flora:no te emociones aun no se si le correspondo ._.

Debhora: pero si me has dicho que te miraba

Flora:si pero eso no significa nada

¿?:Hola chicas

Flora/Debhora:Takuto...

Shindou:¿como les va?

Flora:¬¬*voltea*

Debhora:ejem...Flora-chan no rechaces a nuestro nuevo pianista

Flora:o.o...COMO QUE NUEVO PIANISTA! PREFIERO CAMBIARME DE BANDA A TOCAR CON EL!

Debhora:Flora Flora cálmate...*le susurra*quizás lo juntemos con Akane pero no te pongas agresiva con el...

Flora:ok*suspiro* perdón Takuto-sama, es que hoy eh estado muy estresada...oh ahí va Akane!*ve a Akane tomando fotos a un grupo de nuevos estudiantes*Akane-san!

Akane:oh Flora-chan!*se acerca*como estas?

Flora:bien bien^^ejem, Debho-chan y yo necesitamos a mas vocalistas y pensé...que pudieras unirte, Shindou acepto ser nuestro pianista ni modo también necesitamos nueva vocalista*Akane y Shindou se sonrojan*

Akane:pero yo...no se cantar*esperando a que le crean*

Flora:no mientas Akane te escuche cantar un día

Akane: D:

Flora: además a tus padres les encantaría la idea

Akane:bueno...esta bien

Flora/Debhora:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kim:hola chicas^^*aparece una chica de cabello castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, estatura media, flequillo hacia la derecha, piel morenita, y ojos color verde esmeralda*¿que hacen?

Debhora:nada aquí con nuestro nuevo pianista y nuestra nueva vocalista :3

Kim:wooo enserio? que bien que se unieran! ahora tendremos mas miembros^^

Flora:bien yo voy a buscar mi almuerzo e.e

Akane:no nos digas, Kenji se lo llevo

Flora:si¬¬

* * *

5 días después(perdón por adelantarlo tanto):

Se veían a Flora y a Akane en un estudio. Flora tenia un vestido color naranja con zapatillas del mismo color, Akane tenia una blusa roja, unos jeans negros y zapatos rojos, también se veía a un hombre que era el que iba a grabarlas interpretando una canción llamada Passion(si la quieren escuchar busquen utada hikaru passion y si la quieren escuchar en español pongan ailyn y el mismo nombre de la canción):

Hombre:¿listas?

Flora/Akane:si!*empiezan a cantar*

_**Flora:**_**si recordamos que**

**Muy lejos de aquí**

_**Akane:**_**el futuro, brillando espera**

**En algún lugar**

_**Flora:**_**no debemos temer**

**Lo que pueda llegar**

_**Akane:**_**sentandonos**

**Bajo un cielo hermoso como el mar.**

_**Flora:**_**colores, que amamos**

**Entran por la ventana...**

_**Akane:**_**y yo quiero poder estar contigo antes de que...**

_**Flora:**_**el futuro**

**Brille en otro lugar que no sea aquí.**

_**Akane:**_**Quiero poder ver nuestro tiempo cambiar...**

_**Flora:**_**debajo de...**

**Ese gran sol que brilla encima de ti**

_**Akane:**_**no puedo**

_**Flora:**_**(no puedo) **

_**Akane:**_**hallar tu rastro aquí**

_**Flora:**_**(tu rastro)**

_**Akane:**_**no te encuentro(aquí)**

_**Flora:**_**te busco muy lejos...**

_**Akane:**_**si recordamos que muy lejos de aquí**

_**Flora:**_**el futuro**

**Brillando espera en algún lugar.**

_**Akane:**_**Tu y yo podremos**

**Dormir eternamente... **

_**Flora:**_**abrazados**

**Bajo un cielo hermoso como el mar.**

_**Akane:**_**yo te quise y se que siempre te voy a querer**

_**Flora:**_**(en el invierno necesitare tus brazos)**

**A veces tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal**

_**Akane:**_**(esas cosas que empezaron hace tiempo)**

**Nunca podré olvidar los ratos junto a ti**

_**Flora:**_**(como esa foto que enviaste aquel día)**

**Son cosas que ahora mismo no podemos repetir**

_**Akane:**_**(que anhelamos se repitan algún día)**

_**Flora:**_**(se repitan algún día...)**

_**Flora :**_**estar... **

_**Akane: **_**allí...**

_**Akane/Flora**_**: estar cerca de ti... (Ah)...**

Hombre:listo, cantaron muy bien

Ambas:gracias^^

¿?:Cantaron muy bonito

Flora:otou-san...*sonríe*

Miyano: ¿pensaste que no vendría a ver a mi hija adoptiva cantar?

Flora:no solo dude

Akane:bien ya grabamos mas de 3 canciones ya debemos irnos^^U

Flora/Miyano:si!

Miyano:y...¿conocieron a nuevas amistades en el colegio?

Akane:si! hasta tengo fotos de algunos de ellos^^

Miyano:¿y tu Flora-chan?

Flora:em...pues...un viejo amigo entro al colegio

Miyano:vaya...eso si que es bueno...no sabes cuanto daría por ver a un viejo amigo..

Flora:ejem...no somos amigos...nunca hemos hablado

Miyano:oh disculpa disculpa^^U y...¿adonde quieren ir?

Flora:otou-san sabes que dejaste tu trabajo por oírme pero...¿no tienes tu que grabar también?

Miyano:tranquila puedo grabar otro día^^

Flora:si tu lo dices...*suena el telefono de Akane*

Akane:*coje el telefono*¿hola?

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo dejo *-*, ¿quien llamo a Akane? descubrando en el siguiente cap!^^, he vuelto a clases por eso no he actualizado nada rapido...los fics que mas van a ser actualizados seran Vidalia y este fic, tambien Daisuki y si puedo actualizo los otros, el de Escuela Internacional de Musica de Bellas artes esta sin inspiracion ._. bueno Shane!**


	3. El nuevo baterista

**Hola! ^^ ok...sin comentarios...disfruten del fic ._.**

* * *

Akane:¿Hola?

Kirino:Akane! dile a Flora que tenemos a un nuevo baterista!

Akane:ok...era todo?

Kirino:ah si! que tenemos un concierto en el colegio mañana en la noche y debemos ensayar...quizás así conquistes a Shindou-san cantando

Akane:O/O ok...y tu conquistaras a Gamma(N/A: es una oc^^U)

Kirino: ^/^U ok nos vemos mas tarde

Akane:si!

Flora: quien era?

Akane:Era Kirino, dijo que ensayáramos porque alguien nos dio un concierto en nuestro instituto

Flora:no me digas..._**te matare Gabu Samejima!**_ bien mejor vámonos

Akane:ah si y que tenemos a un nuevo baterista

Flora:eh? quien necesita nuevo baterista?

Miyano:yo quería buscar a uno nuevo

Flora:aah, ya ._.

Akane:bueno mejor vámonos

Miyano/Flora:si

* * *

En la noche...:

Flora estaba en su cuarto (color rosado obviamente) con una bata que combinaba con las paredes de su cuarto, estaba escuchando música en su iphone pero una llamada la interrumpió:

Flora: ¿buenas noches?

¿?: Hola hermosa

Flora: ¿quien es?

¿?:Vaya, ni te acuerdas de mi, soy el primo de Ana...

Flora: ¿Max?

¿?:no¬¬

Flora:Carlos?

¿?:NO!¬¬

Flora:ohh no...no eres...

¿?: Así es...soy Luis

Flora:COMO DEMONIOS CONSEGUISTE MI NUMERO! Ò.Ó

Luis:contactos cariño

Flora:no me llames asi¬¬

Luis:o vamos se que te decepcione hace mucho pero aun así te amo

Flora:ya no soy la misma niña inocente, si quieres engañar a otra con tu cuentito de "te amo" puedes hacerlo pero conmigo ya no funciona*cuelga*_**no te perdonare...porque conseguiré a alguien mejor...lo se...**_*apaga el teléfono y se duerme*

* * *

Al día siguiente...:

Kim:ohayo!

Akane/Flora:ohayo

Kim:oigan, ¿alguna sabe quien es el nuevo baterista?

, es...

¿?:hola

Flora: D/:_** Enrique-san!**_

Akane/Kim:konichiwa

Enrique:tanto tiempo eh...has cambiado un poco*dirigiéndose a Flora*

Flora: tu...también has cambiado...

Enrique:y no me darás la bienvenida? o no te lo dijeron?

Flora: decirme el que?

Enrique:que soy el nuevo baterista

Flora:QUEEEEEEEEEE O_O

Enrique:no lo sabias?

Flora:no

Akane:pero si*Flora le tapa la boca*

Flora:no le hagas caso a Akane^^U solo piensa en un millonario pianista llamado Shindou

Akane: O/O Flora-chan!

Flora:^^_** tenia que vengarme**_

Akane:bueno...¿que se te ofrece?

Enrique:Miyano-san me dijo que ustedes me iban a guiar adonde ensayan

Akane:ah en eso no hay problema^^ ¿verdad, Flora-chan?

Flora:si¬¬

Fubuki:chicas no vienen?oh…estas aquí Enrique-san

Flora: ¿me perdí de algo o ya tu sabes que es el nuevo baterista?

Fubuki:todo el mundo lo sabe, me sorprende que tu no

Flora:si claro como todo e mundo sabe que tu y Haruna hacen "serias cositas" cuando están solitos solitos

Fubuki:O/O

Flora:*sonrisa victoriosa*siiiii eh hecho sonrojar a Fubuki-kun!*de la nada saca una cámara y le tira una foto

Fubuki:me haces sonrojar para eso?¬¬

Flora:si!^^

Akane:ejem…ya nos tenemos que ir recuerdan primitos?

Flora/Fubuki:no somos primos pero gracias

* * *

30 minutos después…

Akane:tadaima!

Miyano:alfin vienen… debemos ensayar mucho bueno tengo que irme por asuntos de negocios, diviertanse ah si por supuesto…Akane, Flora cuidense de ellos*señalando a los chicos*

Akane/Flora:si Miyano-san^^U*Mamoru se va*

Flora:bien, como Miyano ya no esta yo estoy a cargo…primero probaremos el sonido

Himeko:entendido!***Himeko es una chica de 18 años de pelo negro a lo igual que sus ojos, es blanca, muuy blanca, es un poco baja en estatura y es como la "madre" de Flora***

Himeko:*prueba el sonido*mmm, si esta bien

Flora:bien…sonido de piano…

Shindou:*empieza a tocar el piano de acuerdo a la melodía que le dio Flora hace unos días*

Flora:perfecto, ahora a ver como tocas la batería Enrique-san, la canción es lenta pero esta vez se tocara rápida, veamos*Enrique empieza a tocar la batería a un ritmo rápido y agradable para Flora*bien, falta la guitarra…Fubuki!

Fubuki:*empieza a tocar la guitarra*

Flora:excelente ya estamos listos, ¡a ensayar!

* * *

**Hasta ahí lo deje^^ espero les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente cap, ahora escribire otros de mis fics, Shane!**


	4. ¿Cita? parte 1

**Volvi de la muerte!*musica siniestra* :3**

**Debhora:y yo que tengo que ver con esto?**

**Manu: :3**

**Aiba:los traje A LOS DOS por que ustedes son partes clave de este cap**

**Debhora:...y por esto dejo de dormir ¬¬...**

**Aiba:alegrate, estas con Manu**

**Manu:cierto :3**

**Aiba:bueno ya empecemos...Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mi, ni a mi hermana, ni a mi cuñado e.e**

* * *

Durante 4 largas horas de ensayo, los chicos se fueron a sus casas, la ultima que quedo fue Flora, o almenos eso creía...

-Flora-chan-Le dijo un chico rubio de ojos marrones a la pelirosada.

-E-Enrique-san...-Dice la pelirosada algo confundida-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, es que quería preguntarte si quisieras acompañarme a salir un rato mañana, para ver si recordamos los..."viejos tiempos" y así te inspiras en alguna canción-Dice Enrique algo inseguro de sus palabras.

-_**Es una cita!**_-Dijo la conciencia de Flora, a la vez que se sonrojaba, pero luego dejo de pensarlo de esa manera-Claro...¿me pasaras a buscar?

-Claro que si, _princesa_-Le dice el sonriendo, Flora se quedo extrañada, no es que no se acostumbrara a que TODO el mundo le llamase princesa, pero ¿por que precisamente el? Se sentía extraña al oírlo con su propia voz.

* * *

-Y eso es lo que paso...-Dice Flora toda sonrojada.

-*O* ¡Genial!-Grito Kim-EL chico que no veías por 2 años quiere salir contigo a una cita!.

-N-no es una cita Kim...solo me quiere ayudar a componer otra cancion, solo eso-Dice Flora vuelta una cereza.

-Aww, amor colegial-Susurra Debhora leyendo una especie de novela de amor(Debhora:pero yo nunca hago eso D:/Aiba:callate y sigue leyendo ¬¬)

-D-Debho-chan!-Grita Flora enojándose.

-¿Que? Solo digo la verdad.

-¬¬ Debho-chan baka-Susurro Flora...

-Konichiwa chicas, díganme las nuevas-Dijo Momoko apareciéndose.

-Momochii, Aiba tendrá una cita con Enrique-san-Dice Himeko sonriendo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Vaya! ¡Mi mejor amiga esta creciendo! TuT-Dijo Momoko abrazando a Flora.

-N-no es una cita-Dice Flora aun sonrojada-Solo me quiere ayudar!

-Enrique y Flora sentaditos en un árbol-Empezaron a cantar Debhora y Himeko.

-Besandose! :3-Concluyeron Momoko y Kim.

-Este sera el peor dia de mi vida...-Suspiro Flora.

-Oh vamos, puede ser peor onee-chan :3 -Dijo Debhora feliz por que su hermana volvió a...Enamorarse? No esa no er ala palabra correcta para ella, seria "Volver atras".

-Y...bueno, ¿a que hora te buscara?-Pregunto Momoko interesada, sentia sus "celos de hermana mayor" por que pensaba que Flora era aun pequeña para esas cosas(y aun lo es)

-No lo se, pero dijo que seria entre las 3 de la tarde hasta las 5, a las 2 debo de estar lista-Dice Flora algo desanimada.

-Y ensecio aceptaste?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Si...ya lo dije 3 veces, solo me quiere ayudar, no me quiero enamorar ahora, quiero seguir adelante, seguir estudiando y mantener mi carrera de cantante y otra de veterinaria, después pensare en el romance-Dice Flora muy segura de sus palabras.

-Eso espero...eres como una hermana para mi-Dice Momoko algo melancólica el hecho de que tuviera una amiga latina que le gustara su música casi todos sus gustos, sus colores favoritos, y su estilo de baile y canto, la hacían conmover mucho, era como su hermana perdida.

-Tranquila Momo-chan, solo tengo 15 años-Dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

2:30 PM:

-Kyaaa!-Grita Flora, ya que estaba en ropa interior y 2 "visitas" fueron a verla-Debieron tocar¬¬-Le dijo a los dos individuos.

-Lo siento, pero te queremos ayudar en lo que usaras-Dice Debhora, con su prometido, Manu(si es raro, mi cuñado viéndome en ropa interior TT^TT/Manu:yo nunca haria eso/Yo:mentiroso...con Debhora si ewe/Manu: O/O).

-Bien aver...-Dice Debhora mirando en el closet un montón de vestidos, de repente ve uno blanco con la parte del pecho rojo, y muchos corazones pequeños rojos de encaje-¡Este te pondrás -Grito enseñándoselo Flora se sonrojo, pues ese vestido era muy corto, y no tenia tirantes.

-NI LOCA ME PONGO ESO! Es para reservaciones!-Grito Flora sonrojada, grave error. Debhora y Manu la miraron sadicamente, Manu la agarro y Debhora sostuvo el vestido- o_o ...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Durante los próximos 20 minutos se oía a Flora gritando y a Manu y a Debhora gritando que se callara, cuando terminaron, Flora tenia puesto el vestido, y MAnu y Debhora estaban exaustos.

-Misión...cumplida...-Dijo Manu sonriendole a su prometida.

-Si...esa niña da mala racha...bien, ya estas lisat Flora.

-Los detesto...y a al vez los quiero...-Dijo Flora mirándose con el vestido y dándose la vuelta, de repente tocan el timbre de la puerta, ella ve por la ventana y ve que es Enrique, se vistió de una ropa muy moderna(no se que poner, solo imaginen ^^U), al verlo Flora se sonrojo.

-Bien, Cenicienta, vete-Dice Debhora con voz burlona-tu príncipe te espera.

-Suerte amiga de nuestras almas!-Dice Manu contento. Cuando Flora se fue, ellos decidieron seguirla, para por algún peligro.

* * *

Flora y Enrique andaban caminando tranquilamente, llegaron hasta un pequeño parque y Flora surgirio sentarse en los columpios, se mecieron un poco, Flora evito mirarlo por unos minutos, luego empezaron a hablar:

-Pensé que no vendrías...-Le dijo Enrique a su amiga.

-Jeje...yo tampoco lo pensé, pero tengo amigos invaluables-Dice Flora sonriente.

-¿Te ayudaron con el vestuario cierto?-Dice el riendo, ella se sonroja.

-¿C-como lo sabes?

-Por que que yo sepa, a ti nunca te ha gustado ese vestido para salir.

-Ahh, ya-Dice ella-Y como están los de allá?

-Muy bien, se mueren por verte otra vez, me dijeron que no saben que te paso, antes eras mas tímida y mírate toda una cantante profesional.

-Jeje, no tan profesional, sigo siendo la misma niña de antes, hago muchas travesuras, tu tenias 15 y eras demasiado infantil.

-Y aun lo sigo siendo, tengo 17 años y no he cambiado ni una gota, y me siento feliz por ello.

-Asi se habla!-Le dijo Flora feliz, su amigo estaba mas contento que nunca, apesar del duro pasado que tenia.

-Y...bueno...hay otra cosa que quiero decirte...-Le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Y es...

-Es...

**Muahahha**

* * *

**hahhahahahaaaa lo dejo en suspenso! :3**

**Debhora:mala!**

**Manu:muy mala!**

**Aiba:^^ esperen el proximo cap! espero subirlo antes de mis examenes^^U bye! Kisses!**


End file.
